


Kafé

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Iedolas invites a very important person out to a cafe.





	Kafé

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I wanted to give these two a try!

“Ah, early as always, I see?”

Iedolas looks up from his menu with a grin, “I believe I am right on time. You Happen to be the one running late ‘as always’.”

The young man pulls out his chair and sits. Iedolas looks at the man, he looks to old to be this young. The markings of gray on his beard were becoming more pronounced as were the tufts at his temples. But despite all that he was incredibly handsome, wearing age considering.

“You haven’t ordered yet, have you?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Iedolas frowned, eyes skimming through names of drinks he couldn’t parse despite his worldly experiences. 

The man across from him laughs, something bright and dignified. As he points to something on the menu. “I recommend the _cafe avec framboise_ if you want to try something slightly sweet while still giving you the bitterness of coffee.”

Iedolas frowned. He has never been a fan of overly sweet things, but his guest had never been wrong about his food and drink choices before. He looks over the menu once more before deciding on the suggested drink and an earl grey mousse cake.

He looks across the table, noticing the man was watching him from the other side, a knowing smile on his face. He scoffs, folding the menu closed with a pop before placing it on his plate.

“And what will you be having?”

The man runs a thoughtful hand through his beard making too much of a show for actually pondering what he wants. “A _crème brûlée_ paired with a _doppio_.”

“That order is just like you.”

“Bitter and overly sweet?”

Iedolas shakes his head, a small grin spread across his face, “Don’t flatter yourself too much, you are a balance of everything. Everything you do ends up at an even keel.”

“I see. That’s… very astute of you.”

“Our meeting included in that.”

The man smiles once again, one that was warm and thoughtful. He takes his water glass and sips at it before responding with, “Well if everything around us is the bitter then, I’m glad I can be here to enjoy the sweet.”


End file.
